Clinging to a memory
by Flametongue
Summary: DISCONTINUED Rikku gets bitten by a weird monkey fiend, and becomes obsessed with Gippal! She won't leave him out of her sight! How is Gippal going to cope with the temptation she might put him through?rnRating may change..
1. Monkey?

HAH! I did it again! Another RikkuxGippal fic!  
Yup, I just had this weird idea of how fun would it be if Rikku became obsessed with Gippal...like LeBlanc obsessed with Nooj obsessed...  
I thought of putting it in my other RikkuxGippal fic, but I couldn't find a perfect place in the plot...so what's a guy to do? Write it in another fanfic of course!  
This fic may seem a little weird, but it's going to be a lot of humor and even MORE fluffy scenes! So could ya please review? Please?

**

* * *

**

**Who are you? What have you done to the real Rikku!?**

"Come on Yunie!" Rikku whined. "Let's go!"

"Just a sec!" Yuna said as she gazed out over the cliff, Tidus standing next to her.

"But it's freezing!" Rikku rubbed her shoulders.

"Maybe if you'd start wearing a little more decent clothing, it'd get warmer." Paine stated coldly.

It had been one year since the Vegnagun incident, and the Gullwings were having a little reunion party, well, road trip party at least. They were all traveling Spira to check up on old friends, they were currently at Ghagazet, Khimari was with them, checking up on things.

Right after they had defeated Vegnagun and Tidus and Yuna had reunited, the Gullwings had disbanded. Rikku, Brother and Buddy had tried to keep it up and recruit some new members, but for some reason they were unsuccessful. Yuna was now living in Besaid again, with her beloved Tidus. Paine moved to Bevelle were she had a 'secret' relationship with the New Yevon praetor Baralai. Rikku was currently running a delivery company along with Buddy and Brother onboard of the Celsius. Shinra joined the Kinderguardians and was now busy playing, but he was also making a lot of gil thanks to the commspheres which he had started mass-producing, the Machine faction had helped him funding it, apparently Gippal had seen that the invention would be quite useful.

"Hey Brother!" Tidus called out as he stood at the cliff were he and the others had defeated Seymour three years ago. "Could ya take a picture of us?"

"You got it!" Brother said and held up the sphere camera as Yuna and Tidus snuggled up close to eachother. Brother had long gotten over Yuna, he had finally understood how little chance he had with his cousin.

Just as Brother started filming, a snowball hit Tidus face.

"Rikku!" He yelled as he and Yuna molded up snowballs themself.

Rikku laughed and hid behind Khimari who was standing silently by the mountain trail. He moved away with perfect timing for Tidus to hit Rikku's back.

"Aaaah!" Rikku squeaked and brushed the snow away. "Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cooooooold!"

Everybody laughed as she skipped around in circles shivering.

"Why you…" She said angrily and picked up more snow, but just as she pulled her arm back, ready to fire off, something furry landed on her head, making her bandana slid down over her eyes, and more to it, the thing was moving.

"Ah! What's this!?" Rikku yelled trying to grab the thing that was attacking her hair.

The others laughed even harder, but stopped as they heard Rikku squeak in pain.

Rikku clutched her hand as the thing jumped off of her; it was a monkey, an orange white monkey, it had small yellow eyes, bat like ears and a very long tail. It just stood there staring curiously at Rikku before it ran off.

"Owie…" Rikku sobbed gently.

"Let me see." Yuna said as she took Rikku's hand in hers. "Well, atleast it didn't leave a wound." She smiled gently.

"Passion monkey." Khimari said as his eyes followed the monkey. "Bites hard, but leave no scar, first time Khimari sees on."

"You sure they're not dangerous?" Rikku asked as she examined her hand.

"Not dangerous to Ronso," Khimari said. "Khimari not know if dangerous to Rikku."

Rikku suddenly started to feel a little dizzy, maybe it was dangerous to humans.

"Rikku?" Buddy said. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just…" Rikku said as she shook her head gently, trying to get rid of the weird feeling filling her mind. "…just feeling a little weird…"

Suddenly, she felt a new feeling, a passion she hadn't felt in years, right now she had only one thing in mind, and that thing wore an eye patch.

She beamed at the others and said "Let's go to Djose!"

"Huh?" Paine frowned.

"Djose!" Rikku repeated, still smiling madly. "Come on let's go!" Then she started to run towards the mountain trail, to take the teleport to where they parked the Celsius.

"Rikku, wait up!" Yuna yelled and ran after her.

"Rikku!" Brother yelled. " Oui'na hud tnejehk so creb! (You're not driving my ship!)"

Then the others ran after her too, leaving only Khimari behind.

* * *

**Djose temple**

"Hey guys!" Gippal yelled across the room. "Where're the parts I asked for?"

Djose temple was just as hectic as always. Gippal had gotten tired of doing interviews all day so he put some other poor soul to that task. So instead of asking a bunch of bold questions (do you, or do you not wanna dig?) he enjoyed himself tinkering with machina.

"Drao'na uh draeh fyo pucc! (They're on their way boss!)" Gippal's second in command, Sheila, yelled from the other side of the room as she looked up from behind her papers.

Gippal sighed; it was hard to make good machina when you didn't have the right parts. Most of the time, Gippal only had two things in mind; girls, and machina. Yup, the girls were crazy about him. He never stayed with a girl for a long time though; most of his relationships didn't last longer than a night, except once….Gippal chuckled as he remembered all the fun times he had shared with Rikku.

"I need some air!" He said and laughed. Thinking of Rikku sure made him feel better, but then came the memory of when they had to break up. Yup, he went of for Crimson squad training, and she ran off to salvage machina, that's how it was. They still had fun though, always teasing eachother for no apparent reason, but Gippal had never really thought of going back into a relationship with her again, and he was pretty sure Rikku felt the same.

He walked down the stairs of the Cloister of trial and crossed the main hall, but before he could reach the doors, they opened, and there she stood, smiling sweetly at him.

'Speak of the devil.' Gippal thought.

"Hey, what's Cid's girl doing here, huh?" He greeted her, but instead of answering, she ran up to him and literally jumped at him, making him fall to the floor with her on top of him. She smiled sneakily at his startled face.

"You can call me whatever you want," She cooed. "But I'd still rather be 'Gippal's girl'…"

"Huh?" Gippal's eyes widened. "Rikku, what're ya talking about?"

Rikku Giggled. "I'm talking about the fact that I think we should take up were we left off…and be a couple again!"

Gippal's eyes widened even more, he sat up and quickly and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Who are you?" He demanded quickly. "What have you done to Rikku!?"

Rikku just giggled and snuggled up to him. This was SO not like Rikku.

Suddenly the doors flew open again, this time revealing Yuna, Tidus and Paine.

"Could ANY of you explain this?" Gippal asked and pointed down at Rikku who was currently hugging his waist.

"We were just about to ask you the same." Paine said and crossed her arms.

"Does it LOOK like I know what she's doing?" Gippal asked sarcastically.

"To me it looks like she's hugging you…" Yuna said and giggled. "…tightly that is."

"That still doesn't explain WHY!" Gippal said stood up, trying to make Rikku let go of his waist. "Has she been eating anything weird or something?"

"No." Yuna said. "But I think…maybe it has something to do with the Passion monkey…" She turned to look at Paine, as if to make her confirm it.

"Could be." Paine said and nodded.

"Monkey?" Gippal asked, still trying to make Rikku let go of him, but every time he made her loose her grip she just jumped back and clung onto his arm.

"She got bitten by a weird monkey at Mt Ghagazet." Tidus said.

"Wait, so you're saying she's….sick?" Gippal asked, concern in his voice as he stopped the struggle to make Rikku let go.

"It may be some kind of disease!" Yuna said and gasped as she realized it might be something dangerous.

"That settles it!" Gippal said and picked Rikku up and carried her in his arms, making her giggle.

"Jarra! Ku kad Nedara!" Gippal said to one of his workers, then he walked into the room next to the stairs, also know as 'his' room. The others followed him inside, he sat Rikku down on the bed and then sat down next to her. Rikku immediately leaned her head against his shoulder, but Gippal took her by the shoulder and held her at arms length.

"Rikku, how are you feeling?" He asked her gently and looked her in the eyes.

"As if I couldn't' live without you!" She said sweetly as she looked at him with a dreamy look on her face.

Gippal stared at her as if he couldn't' believe his ears. She hadn't said anything like that to him ever, not even when they were a couple.

Suddenly a woman entered the room, she wore leather clothing with belt straps all over, she also had some small devices and chemicals hanging in a belt around her waist. Yuna and Paine could clearly see that she was an alchemist, since they had each a dressphere with the same accessories.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked.

"Yeah," Gippal said and stood up. "Could you run a check on Rikku? She's acting a little….strange."

"Could you define 'strange'?" The woman said and chuckled.

"She's not being herself, that's all…she got bitten by some kind of monkey at Mt Ghagazet…" Gippal said quietly.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do!"

"Thanks." Gippal said and made to leave the room, but Rikku's voice interrupted him.

"Gippal? Where are you going?" She asked anxiously and stood up. "Who's she?"

"This is Nedara, Rikku…" Gippal said and made Rikku sit down again. "She's gonna run a quick check on you, just to make sure that monkey bite didn't make you sick."

"But I'm fine, look!" Rikku smiled and showed him her hand.

Gippal chuckled and ruffled up Rikku's hair. "Don't' worry, Nedara's not dangerous…you're not afraid are ya?" He asked and narrowed his eyes.

"Nuh-uh!" Rikku said cockily. "You're not gonna leave are you?" She asked and took Gippal's hand, looking anxious again.

"I'll be just outside the door." Gippal gave her a small smile before he left with Yuna, Tidus and Paine.

* * *

"Okay, so she's totally obsessed with me…" Gippal said and flung his arms into the air.

"Sounds like a brain damage to me." Paine said smugly.

"Sounds like _love_ to me!" Tidus smirked.

"And..uh..who are you?" Gippal asked, he hadn't really noticed Tidus earlier.

"Oh!" Yuna said, how could she forget to introduce Gippal to her fiancée? "This is Tidus, my boyfriend!"

"Hela du saad oui! (Nice to meet you!)" Tidus said and shook Gippal's hand.

Gippal smirked. "Oui cbayg Al-bhed? (You speak Al-bhed?)"

"Oayr, (Yeah)" Tidus said. "Rin dryikrd sa. (Rin thaught me.)"

Gippal chuckled. "So I guess you're the blitz player from Zanarkand?"

"You could say so." Tidus said and he too chuckled.

"Okay, back to the matter at hand." Paine said irritably. "What are we gonna do about Rikku?"

"Dunno." Gippal said and shrugged. "Let's hear what Nedara has to say about it."

So they waited a couple of minutes before Nedara emerged from the room.

"So, you know what's wrong with her doc?" Gippal asked.

"Nothing physically, she just seems to be obsessed with you." Nedara said. "She wouldn't stop talking about what a cute and handsome guy you were, or how much she loved your spiky hair, and how cool you look with that gorgeous eye patch and-"

"Alright I get the picture!" Gippal interrupted.

Nedara smirked. "My diagnosis; it's up here." She pointed at her own head. "I'm not really sure what it is, but apparently that bite had something to do with it, there was no wound, but I took a blood test and it seems a very week impulse was sent through her veins."

Yuna looked extremely worried.

"Don't worry, I doubt it's something dangerous!" Nedara said when she saw Yuna's expression. "But, I think it would be best to let her have what she wants."

"What do you mean?" Gippal asked.

Nedara smiled wickedly. "I think it's quite obvious what she wants."

"Oh man!" Gippal groaned.

"Just be there for her," Nedara said. "Just make sure she always knows where you are, that'll make her feel safe, but don't take advantage of her."

"Like I'd do something like that!" Gippal said angrily.

"I guess you better pack your things then!" Yuna said and giggled.

"Huh?" Gippal arched an eyebrow.

"Do you actually think we'd let her stay here alone with YOU?" Paine asked and smirked.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Gippal asked.

"You're coming with us!" Yuna said cheerfully.

"What!?"

"I'll tell Sheila that you're leaving." Nedara said and walked up the stairs.

"Hey wait!" Gippal said.

"I'll go to Bevelle and check if they have any info about the monkey in their archives." Paine said and walked over to the doors.

"Off to Besaid then!" Tidus said and followed Paine. Yuna ran up to the doors leading into Gippal's room and opened them.

"Rikku!" She yelled in a singing voice. "Gippal's coming with us to Besaid!"

"Really!?" Rikku's cheerful voice could be heard.

"Aww man!" Gippal groaned.

* * *

Well? How was it? Was it funny?  
Okay, I know, it wasn't THAT funny...but hey, gimme a break it's just the first chap! I'll put the second one up soon so review kay?


	2. Just havin' a little fun

(A/N)Yup, here I am! I'd like to thank all my reviewers! Especially **Fancy Critic**, well, maybe not thank you, but I'd like to point out a couple of things; like the monkey, I know it was kinda stupid, I had planned it to be some kind of fiend, but I changed my mind. And the reason Rikku fell in love with Gippal instead of the first person she lays her eyes on, well, instead of putting critics on that one I think you should understand that the answers to those kinds of questions always comes up IN LATER CHAPTERS, so I'm gonna continue writing this fic, why? Because the majority of my reviewers want me to! If you'd like to find out why Rikku suddenly fell in love with Gippal, well then you're just gonna have to keep reading the fic!

**Sweet Raine:** COOKIES!

The plot will become more complex, maybe not in this chap, but the language might get a little...harsch...or...somethin'...  
Anyways, here's chapter two!

**Just havin' a little fun**  
"What…is HE doing on MY airship?" Brother screamed at the top of his lungs. "Gippal! Mayja so creb nekrd HUF! (Leave my ship right NOW!)"

"Screw you Brother!" Rikku said as she clung on tighter to Gippal. "Gippy's staying right here with me!"

'_Gippy?'_ Gippal thought.

They were all back onboard the Celsius bridge, and Brother was going ballistic.

"Brother, could we have a world with you and Buddy?" Yuna asked in a calm voice.

"Why is Rikku clinging onto him?" Brother asked. "He's not coming with us is he?"

"I'm afraid I am!" Gippal said as he tried to wriggle out of Rikku's grip.

"Rikku, could you and Gippal go wait in the cabin?" Tidus asked. "I think we need to explain some things here…"

"Sure!" Rikku beamed as she began to drag Gippal towards the elevator.

"Oh, and Gippal!" Yuna called after them. "Remember what I told you!"

"Yeah, yeah I know!" Gippal said and waved his hand dismissingly as he thought back on what Yuna had instructed him about.

"_Remember, you be close to her, but not TOO close and yet not too far away," Yuna said as she poked Gippal in the chest. They were standing outside the temple, Rikku was currently in Gippal's room, 'helping' him pack. _

"_Which means; no sex, and absolutely NO breaking her heart!" Yuna continued with a warning tone in her voice._

"_Okay I get it!" Gippal said, as he at the same time tried to tell Sheila about the most important work that had to be done. "But what do I do if SHE tries to get inside of MY pants?" He waved at Sheila, telling her to get back to work._

"_Find an excuse to make her stop!" Yuna said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

"_Whatever," Gippal said as he massaged his temples. "But I gotta say that THIS Rikku is all the more annoying than attracting!"_

"_That's not a nice thing to say!" Yuna scolded him. "She's a perfectly attractive woman!"_

"_I know!" Gippal yelled. "It's just that I'm actually used to being followed by women, but THIS is a little too much!"_

"_Oh, and remember," Yuna said. "No tongue kisses."_

"_Geez, what are you? My incarnated mother?" Gippal asked with a frown on his face._

"_Tongue kisses often leads to worse things!" Yuna said and poked Gippal's chest. "And since Rikku is a virgin I can't let such things happen to her!"_

"_Okay, okay don't worry!" Gippal said and held his hands up in defense. "I'm not gonna lay my hands on her, the problem is how I'm gonna keep HER hand off of ME!"_

"_Just go with the flow." Yuna said and smiled. "As long as you remember to-_

"_Not screw her, not kiss her, and not break her heart." Gippal finished._

"_Good." Yuna smiled wide._

"_Gippal!" Rikku's voice rang out as she came running out of the temple. "I packed your things REALLY nicely!"_

_Gippal sighed and hung his head, Yuna patted his back and said "Just be a good boy." Then she turned to Rikku and grinned._

"_Wow, that was certainly fast, Rikku!" She said._

"_Anything for my Gippal!" Rikku said as she jumped at Gippal with a big suitcase in her hand._

"_Whoa! Easy Cid's girl!" Gippal said as he almost fell over._

_Rikku giggled as they all walked towards the Celsius.

* * *

_

"So where's Paine?" Buddy asked as Rikku and Gippal had disappeared into the elevator.

"She went to Bevelle to check if they had something in their archive about that monkey." Yuna said.

"The monkey?" Brother said and scratched his head.

"We think that's what's making Rikku act like this." Tidus said.

"I thought so…" Shinra said as he sat in his old chair.

"Do ya know anything about it?" Tidus asked.

"Nope…" Shinra said.

"But I thought you had info about every fiend in Spira on that computer of yours!" Tidus said.

"….I'm just a kid." Shinra shrugged.

"Huh?" Tidus looked confused.

"Don't ask." Yuna whispered.

"Alright, now back to the obvious question." Brother said and everybody faced him. "WHAT is Gippal doing here? HE is the problem!"

"We thought that it would be best to let Rikku have her way…" Yuna said calmly. "At least until we know what to do."

"So…you're just gonna let them…you know…" Buddy said.

"No." Yuna said. "I told Gippal that there are certain limits, so he'll probably keep his pants on."

"But uh…what if it's the other way round?" Buddy asked.

"Huh?" Yuna looked confused.

"Well, from my point of view it looks like it would be Rikku who pulled her clothes of first."

"Buddy!" Brother shouted, he clearly didn't like the sound of it.

"Well, I told him to make up an excuse for them to stop…if they would end up in such a situation." Yuna said.

"And…you expect him to remember that when the time comes?" Buddy asked with amusement in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Yuna asked with a confused look.

"Well…we guys have a little trouble with saying 'no' in those kinds of situations." Buddy said with a small laugh.

"He's right." Tidus whispered to Yuna as he leaned closer to her.

"well…we just have to keep a close eye on them then." Yuna said firmly.

"Alright…" Brother said. "But if Gippal ever lay his hands on my little sister I'll kill him!"

"Don't worry about it Brother!" Tidus said and tried to smile.

"So uh….where to now?" Buddy asked as he walked back to his seat.

"Besaid." Yuna said.

Brothers eyes widened. "What? But we haven't finished our reunion journey yet!"

"Sorry Brother," Yuna said with a pleading look. "But we're gonna have to put that on hold, atleast until Rikku's back to her old self again!"

Brother looked at Yuna's expression, he still had a soft spot for her, then he nodded. "Okay…" He said.

"I have to get back to work anyway." Shinra stated.

"How?" Buddy asked. "Your sponsor is busy babysitting Rikku!"

"Me and the Kinderguardians are engineering a new invention of mine…hehehe…" Shinra chuckled.

**The cabin**

"Barkeep, Darling…this is Gippal!" Rikku said cheerfully as she introduced Gippal to the two Hypellos. "A REALLY special friend of mine!"

"Pleashed too meet yoo?" The Hypellos said.

"Uhm…yeah…" Gippal said, a little nervous, he couldn't make up his mind about which was the male and which was the female.

"Oh, and this is where I usually sit when I'm eating!" Rikku said as she dragged Gippal over to the small table next to the stairs. ""Buddy and Brother just sit in the bar or take their food to the Bridge! Oh, and this is where me and Yuna used to do our singing rehearsals, I do it alone nowdays though since she and Paine usually aren't around anymore!"

"Rikku, why is there a chocobo in the cabin?" Gippal asked as he noticed the yellow bird clamping about near the small stage.

"Isn't it cute?" Rikku squealed with delight as she hugged the chocobo. "We found him in the thunder plains last year!"

"Don't it get….messy?" Gippal asked.

"Nope, we bring him out all the time!" Rikku said as she shook her head. "Oh, and these are our beds!" She said as she cheerfully grabbed Gippal's arm (again) and dragged him up the stairs.

"This is my bed!" Rikku said with a little wink as she jumped onto the left bed. "It's kinda lonely here nowdays, with Paine living in Bevelle, and Yuna in Besaid with Tidus, Buddy and Brother always had their own private rooms." She sighed and lay back onto the bed.

'Is she _always_ going to this hyper?' Gippal thought. 'I mean, she's always been hyper, but not _this_ hyper!'

'Oooh, I can't believe he's going to stay with me and Yunie in Besaid!' Rikku thought happily. 'This is going to be so much fun! Now I'm just gonna have to figure out a good way to make him come back to me!' Suddenly she had an idea.

"You want a drink?" Rikku asked as she bolted out of bed.

"No, I-" Gippal said, but Rikku was already dragging him down the stairs, and the next thing he new, Rikku pushed him onto a chair in the bar.

"Barkeep, give us a bottle of nuddan vodka!" Rikku said as she happily bounced down in the seat next to Gippal.

"Are yoo shure mish Reekoo?" Barkeep asked. "Ish very shtrong, yes?"

"Oooh, don't worry about it!" Rikku said as she waved the statement off.

"If yoo shay sho?" Barkeep said as he bulled out a large bottle and two shot glasses.

"Remember when we used to compete about who was the bigger drinker?" Rikku asked Gippal as she poured up vodka in the glasses.

Gippal chuckled. "It always ended the same way; we both got so drunk we never remembered who won."

"Bet ya this time I'll win!" Rikku winked.

"Cid's girl, I don't think it's a good idea to-"

"Three, two, one, GO!" Rikku said and they both downed their glasses.

Gippal slammed his glass on the counter. "Damn!" He exclaimed as he felt the liquor burn in his throat.

"Good stuff, huh?" Rikku giggled. "Up for another round?"

Gippal looked at her as she waved a little with the bottle, he thought for a second, but then he grinned his cocky grin and said. "Ah, what the hell!"

And with a triumphant grin Rikku poured up the second round….and the third….and the fourth….and the fifth….and the sixth….and the seventh….and the eighth….and the ninth…..and so on. It was getting dark.

They were now both sitting there laughing madly, talking about old memories. Barkeep and Darling had left them alone, in case they wanted some privacy.

"…or that time when you decided you wanted a pet and brought home a Lupine puppy!" Gippal laughed. "Cid was furious!"

"Don't laugh about that!" Rikku said, laughing just as much. "He shot the poor baby!"

"Rikku, it almost bit his hand off!" Gippal pointed out, waving around with his own hand.

"It was just playing!" Rikku yelled, trying to control her giggles while almost spilling her drink.

Gippal downed his glass and let out a huge "Whoa!"

"What about the time when YOU decided to steal a kiss from me in front of entire Home?" Rikku said poked Gippal's nose playfully.

Gippal laughed even harder.

"Man, I have NEVER seen Cid that mad!" He panted through his laughter.

"You had to hide a whole WEEK so that pops wouldn't kill ya!" Rikku laughed and leaned over the counter to grab two bottles of beer. She opened them and handed Gippal one.

"We sure spent some good times together!" Gippal said as he took a sip of his beer.

"I miss those times you know." Rikku sighed and smiled at him. "And I've missed you…"

Gippal looked at her and there was a short silence, then he smiled and said "I've missed you too, Rikku." Then he took the almost empty bottle of vodka and downed what was rest of it.

Bad move.

The next thing he knew, he was lying flat on his back with the room spinning around in his head. Rikku laughed and jumped off of her chair and knelt down next to him.

"I guess this means I win."

Gippal snorted, but then he smiled. "Whatever, Cid's girl."

Rikku laughed, but then she started to massage his stomach, enjoying his abs. "I have a name, you know."

"Please don't do this Rikku." Gippal said with an expressionless face.

"Don't do what?" She asked sweetly as she slid her hand in under his shirt, Gippal winced.

"That." He said.

"Why not?" Rikku pouted a little, making her look extremely cute as she leaned in closer to Gippal's face.

"Because it feels too damn…good." Gippal said, Rikku had the upper hand, and they both knew it.

"I'll stop when I want to." Rikku said and smiled wickedly.

'Not good, not good, not good NOT GOOD!' Gippal thought. Normally he would have enjoyed this treatment, but he new this wasn't really how Rikku would act, and let's not forget the fact that Yuna would probably castrate him if something happened.

He closed his eyes as he felt the room spin, 'damn all the vodka!' and then, without warning, he passed out.

"Gippy?" Rikku asked as she noticed Gippal's limp head and closed eyes. "Gippy? Don't fall asleep now!" She pouted, but then she got a wicked smile on her face. She licked her lips and grabbed Gippal's head, she closed her eyes and leaned in, closer, closer, and-

"Uhm, Rikku?" A voice said.

Rikku looked up; Tidus was standing in the doorway with a weird look on his face.

"Heh, you drugged him or something?" He asked.

"Rikku!" Yuna's face poked out from behind Tidus and she ran up to her cousin. She looked down at Rikku with the look of a mother who just caught her ten year old daughter doing something really naughty, she sure sounded like one two.

"You've been a really bad girl missy!" Yuna said as Rikku looked like she had just been caught with her hand in the cookie-jar.

"Aww, come on Yunie!" Rikku giggled as she stood up on unsteady legs. "We were just havin' a little fun!"

"I don't see ho GIPPAL can have fun since he's unconscious." Yuna said as she narrowed her eyes and smiled. "Time to go to bed Rikku, it's late and you're _really_ drunk."

"Can I take Gippy with me?" Rikku asked excitedly as she perked up.

"Nuh-uh," Yuna said and waved a finger in front of Rikku. "He's gonna be sleeping in Paine's bed, and You're gonna sleep in your bed while me and Tidus are going to sleep in my bed."

"No fair!" Rikku pouted. "How come you get a hunky boy in your bed while I have to sleep alone?"

"Because Tidus and I are a couple," Yuna said as she poked at Rikku's nose. "But you and Gippal are not."

"Poopie," Rikku stomped, and nearly fell in the process. "Why did he have to pass out now? Couldn't he wait a couple of minutes?"

'Couldn't you guys wait till I kissed him?' She thought.

* * *

Well...how's that? Review review review! 


	3. Caught in the act

(A/N)Wow, I'm really glad that some people actually enjoy this fic! I'd like to thank all my fans...uh, I mean reviewers!

**oOoDancingQueenoOo:**Thank you very much, thank you very much!Flametongue has left the building  
Comes back  
**Misress Delavaire:**What?OO There are fanfics that looks like min? Oh gawd! Which ones? Damn, I don't wanna look like I'm copying stuff here! I have actually never read anything that has the same idea as this fic, but then again, I only read fics from Final Fantasy 7, X-2 and 11...and when it comes to X-2 I only read RikkuxGippal and YunaxRikku parings, and from Final Fantasy7 I only read YuffiexVincent and YuffiexCloud fics! So If ya think this looks like another fic, please tell me which, so I can read it and make sure I don't do it like those!  
And you are SO right...reviews are our best friends!Hugs my reviews  
**Sweet Raine:**I LOVE COOKIES  
**mushimars:**I know, she's a little annoying, but in later chapters she might become a little more...serious...or whatever...  
**Jen:**Cute?...I can live with that...  
**Kingleby:**I know! Drunk people are so funny when I'm drunk I go all 'happy go help'...ask any of my friends!  
**daggergarnet09:**Well, your waiting is over, here's chapter three!

**Disclaimer: **Do I own this?Checksnope, you were wrong, I don't own it...sigh...

**Caught in the act**  
"No…Gippal….don't go…" Rikku was squirming around in bed, trying to shake off her bad dreams, suddenly she gave out a gasp and sat bolt straight. She was panting heavily. She looked around the cabin; it was still dark, everyone was asleep, and Rikku had quite the headache due to an early hangover. She let out a soft sob as she tried to forget the horrible dream about Gippal leaving her, never to come back.

'I don't wanna sleep alone.' She thought and hugged her pillow. She glanced past Yuna's bed and over to the bed where Gippal was sleeping peacefully.

'I definitely don't wanna sleep alone.' She thought as she let go of her pillow and silently crept out of bed, she tiptoed past Yuna's bed and-

"Where do you think you're going missy?" A soft voice spoke.

Rikku froze, she glanced at the bed and found that Yuna was sitting up, Tidus was sleeping heavily next to her. Yuna was slightly sleepy but yet awake, and she was looking at Rikku with a knowing smirk.

"Back to bed young lady." Yuna ordered and pointed at Rikku's bed. Rikku glanced at her own bed, the memory of the nightmare fresh in her mind.

"Please Yunie…" She pleaded. "I had a really scary dream, please, can't you let me sleep next to him, just for tonight?" She let out another soft sob. When Yuna saw the look on Rikku's face she felt pity for her and her expression softened.

"Okay, but only for tonight." She said and held up a warning finger.

Rikku smiled gently and quickly but quietly walked over to Yuna and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Yunie." She said before she quietly turned to Gippal's bed and carefully lifted the covers so that she could climb in and snuggle up close to his chest.

Gippal still had his clothes on due to his inability to undress, Yuna and Tidus had helped him remove his boots, gloves and shoulder collar though. The only thing Rikku was wearing though was her panties and a small yellow top.

Rikku felt Gippal's arm gripping her gently around her shoulder. She smiled before falling into a deep peaceful sleep, full of happy dreams.

**Hours later**

Gippal's eye fluttered open, his vision was blurred and his head felt like a drum that was just taken off from a death metal concert.

He decided that roll over, close your eye and get back to sleep would be a good idea, however when he tried to roll over he felt something holding his left arm down. He glanced to his side and saw Rikku snuggled up to him, holding onto his arm as if she was afraid he might run off.

'How wasted _were_ we last night?' He thought. 'Shit, they're gonna kill me….wait a sec...' He lifted the cover slightly and peeked under it. 'Phew….clothes still on!' He let out a deep breath.

"Good morning sleepy-head." Said a soft but cheerful voice.

Gippal looked at Rikku and saw her smiling happily at him.

"Good morning." Gippal said and tried to get up, but Rikku held on tighter to his arm.

"I don't wanna get up yet!" She said as she snaked both her arms and legs around his arm and Gippal felt his knuckles being pressed against the cloth of Rikku's cotton panties. He froze.

'Not good.' He thought.

"Rikku, I'm getting a little….uncomfortable here." He said.

"Hmn…dej�-vu anyone?" Rikku asked with a sly smile.

Gippal rolled his eyes.

"Aww, what's the matter?" Rikku asked him in a mock voice as she traced her finger along his shirt-lines. "Big boy can't take it when the girl got the upper hand, hmn?"

"What makes you think you got the upper hand?" Gippal asked her with a smirk.

Rikku giggled, and then she moved her legs a little so that Gippal's hand was pressed even tighter against her panties.

"I think it's quite obvious that I got the upper hand." She purred (yes, purred) in a playful voice.

'Is she purring?' Gippal thought as his eyes widened. 'Shit, she's so god damn…cute!' He was almost expecting her eyes to turn from swirling to small stripes.

'Haha, I _so_ got him pinned!' Rikku thought. 'I knew he wouldn't resist the purring!'

"Rikku, if your cousin sees us like this she'll kill me." Gippal said.

"Nah…she's probably busy making out with Tidus on the deck or something." Rikku grinned wickedly and leaned in closer to Gippal's face. "And that thought puts very, very naughty thoughts in my head."

"Hey!" Said a voice. "Yuna and Tidus ain't here but _I_ am you know…"

'Dammit!' Rikku mentally yelled at the person who dared to interrupt her _lovely_ plan, she turned around and saw Buddy at the top of the stairs.

"We're almost at Besaid." He said with a smirk on his lips. "I thought I'd come wake you kids up."

"Well I guess we better get ready then!" Gippal said as he wriggled out of Rikku's grip. Rikku unwillingly let go of him, she pouted and glared at Buddy, but he just grinned and shook his head before walking down the stairs.

Gippal quickly found his equipment and put it on before he jumped over the railing to the lower level so that Rikku could get a little privacy to dress. Gippal walked over to the bar and sat down.

"Hey Barkeep, you got any aspirins?" He asked the Hypello, his head was still feeling like a drum.

"Excushe me shir, but me ish Darling?" The Hypello replied.

"Oh, sorry." Gippal said, 'Dammit, every Hypello look alike!' "So, uh….you got any aspirins?"

"Here mishter?" Darling said and gave him a glass of water and a couple of aspirins.

"Thanks." Gippal said and took the water and downed the aspirins. He sighed and turned in his chair, he let his gaze wander across the cabin, but he totally froze when they fell upon Rikku's siluette on the upper floor, he couldn't help but stare. She was standing between the beds facing the wall; slowly putting on her skirt and ribbon-sleeves, her breast clearly visible, she hadn't noticed Gippal staring at her. As she tied the straps on her bikini top she glanced over to where Gippal was sitting and noticed he was staring at her, he quickly turned away when he noticed Rikku smirking at him.

"Bad boy, Gippal!" Rikku mocked him waving around with a finger. "It's rude to stare at a girl's private treasures!"

"I'm sorry!" Gippal said in a strangled voice, his back facing her. Rikku giggled and skipped down the stairs and over to him.

"Or maybe it's more _comfortable_ to stare when you think I'm not looking?" She said, narrowing her eyes at him.

Gippal snorted. "You wish."

"Nope, I _know_." Rikku said and smiled as she jumped at his back.

"Geez, Cid's girl!" Gippal groaned as Rikku giggled. "Why can't you just stop doing that?"

Rikku let go of him and looked him in the eye with a sly smile.

"I'll stop jump at you if you kiss me." She said firmly.

"If I kiss you?" Gippal raised an eyebrow, he remembered what Yuna had warned him about, but just once wouldn't hurt…tight?. "Just one kiss?"

"And make it a good on!" Rikku chimed.

Gippal sighed as he stood up. 'A good one, huh?' He thought, he wrapped his arms carefully around Rikku's waist as she put her arms around Gippal's neck.

'If Buddy shows up now I'll _kill him_!' Rikku thought as she gazed up into Gippal's one green swirling eye. Rikku closed her eyes and tilted her head up, waiting for Gippal to make the first move. Gippal sighed and lowered his head and connected their lips in a deep kiss.

'Damn, this feels so great.' Gippal thought as Rikku moaned slightly into his lips. 'Wait a minute….I shouldn't be doing this….it's like using her!' And with that thought he broke the kiss reluctantly. Rikku had a dreamy but slightly disappointed look on her face.

"Happy?" Gippal smirked at her before he turned around and started to walk over to the elevator.

Rikku touched her lips, she could still feel the softness of his soft lips on hers, she smiled happily and quietly but quickly sneaked up behind Gippal, and before he could reach the elevator she jumped at his back making him fall to the floor with her on his back.

"Whoa!" Gippal exclaimed "Didn't you just say you'd stop do that?" He asked her. Rikku twirled him around so that she was sitting on his chest, pinning him down.

"I lied." She smirked, and before Gippal even had a chance to react, she had pressed her lips onto his. Gippal tried to struggle, half-heartedly though, but Rikku pressed him down making it rather difficult for him to resist.

"Alright, that's enough." Said a female voice as the elevator doors slid open and Yuna and Tiduswalked out. Tidus lifted Rikku off the ground and slung her over his shoulder. Yuna grabbed Gippal by the ear and pulled him off the floor.

"Gah! Tidus! Let me down!" Rikku yelled as Tidus carried her into the elevator.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Easy lady Yuna! Easy!" Gippal begged as Yuna pulled him by the ear into the elevator.

* * *

"Is this it?" Baralai asked as he showed Paine a picture of the monkey-fiend.

"Yeah, that's the monkey." Paine said as she took the picture and looked at it.

"The passion monkey," Baralai muttered as he scanned through some papers. "Also known as the 'obsession monkey'…it's pretty rare…"

"It sure earned its name." Paine chuckled as she remembered how Rikku clung onto Gippal for dear life.

"When it bites it sends a week impulse through the veins and nerves up to the brain," Baralai said as he read the info. "It awakens a deep obsession for what you unconsciously have been whishing for a long time."

"Meaning?" Paine arched an eyebrow.

"Well, basically, if you dream about being the ruler of the world and then gets bitten by that monkey you become totally obsessed with the wish."

"So apparently Rikku have been unconsciously whishing for her and Gippal to get together again?" Paine asked and frowned.

"Seems like it." Baralai shrugged.

"Talk about desperate." Paine said.

"Not necessarily…" Baralai said and scanned through the papers. "Rikku probably didn't care too much about Gippal before, maybe a little, but she hadn't actually realized her feelings for him."

"So that bite made her feelings become more….obvious to her?" Paine asked.

Baralai nodded.

"How come the Ronso never got obsessed about something?" Paine asked and furrowed her eyebrow. "I mean…the monkey lives at Mt. Ghagazet after all."

"According to this, Ronso and Guado are immune to this…impulse the bite causes." Baralai answered.

There was a short silence.

"So is there a cure?" Paine asked.

"Uhm…" Baralai flipped through the papers with furrowed eyebrows. "No, apparently the effect will ware off when you have gained what you wish for, but only enough so that you still treasure the whish."

"Great." Paine said and flung her arms in the air. "So the only thing we can do is make Gippal tell Rikku that he loves her?"

"It'll probably take more than that." Baralai said.

"Perfect, so now Rikku's gonna be like that forever." Paine said and rolled her eyes at the thought. "Cause if I know Gippal right, he can't stay with one girl for longer than six hours."

"There's more…" Baralai said as he read. "There are a lot of cases where the obsessed ones never managed to achieve their goal…and they died from depression…some stopped eating, and others committed suicide…"

They exchanged worried looks.

"So…" Paine began. "If Rikku ends up with a broken heart, then she'll…?"

Baralai nodded.

"We'll better warn them." Paine said and the two of them walked out of the room.

* * *

(A/N)Ooooh, what's gonna happen? I'm not telling!...no, I'm not!  
It might take a while until I update, cause I got to work a little with my other fanfic...yes I have to!  
Anyways; REVIEW!


	4. Got ya sucker!

(A/N) You know, when I started this story, I didn't think it'd survive due to the lack of reviewers, but since I've had quite a happy bunch of reviews; IT LIVED! Thank ya'll!

Thank ye, all me jolly reviewers!...did that sound weird? O.o

**oODancingQueenoOo:** Yup, we all know they he loves her!

**Princess Of Sorrow:** Hehe, I pissed ya off didn't I? ooooh I LOVE to make people angry! The day ain't complete before I pissed someone off!

**Sweet Raine:** aww...how...ahem...cute...ehm, HERE! let ME give YOU something! -holds out a cup of coffee-

**Maeka Calhoun:** So sorry! I don't read Fruit basket fanfics!

**Jamie:** You love it?...-hits self- OF COURSE YOU DO! Here, have a cup o' coffee!

**daggeregarnet09:** Hehe, don't ya just LOVE cliffhangers? Well, last chap wasn't exactly a cliffhanger...but what the hell!

**Jen:** Heh, I ended up writing more on this one after all, maybe it's the lack of reviews in me other fic...who knows...

**Got ya sucker!**  
Besaid was just as beautiful as ever; the palm trees, the singing birds, the gentle crashing of water from the waterfalls, and of course; all the cocky fiends in need of a whoopin'.

"Got ya!" Gippal yelled as he kicked a lupine down the sloop near Besaid village where it disappeared in a swarm of pyreflies.

"Wohoo cool!" Rikku exclaimed as she danced around Gippal who was making a cocky pose.

"If you guys are done playing then lets get down to the village." Yuna said and placed her hands on her hips.

"Party pooper." Rikku pouted as Gippal just chuckled.

They began to walk down the sloop, Gippal and Rikku in the front, Yuna and Tidus walked a little behind so they could keep an eye on them.

Rikku walked, or more likely skipped, a little behind of Gippal, she looked down the sloop, then she looked at Gippal, she made an evil grin at the though that just crossed her mind, she turned around and stuck her tongue out at Yuna and Tidus, and then she quickly jumped at Gippal who let out a surprised "Whoa!" And then they both rolled down the sloop, Rikku giggling madly as she clung onto Gippal.

Yuna sighed and Tidus groaned as they ran after them and tried to catch up.

Rikku and Gippal 'landed' right outside the village, Rikku on top of Gippal, as usual.

"Why do you keep doing that, Cid's girl?" Gippal smirked.

"Hmmn…" Rikku put her hand to her chin, pretending to think hard. "Cause I want to!" She leaned in on him.

"Watch out for the fiend!" Gippal yelled and pointed behind Rikku who quickly turned around to face the opponent…but there wasn't anything there.

"Sucker." Gippal grinned and quickly pushed her off of him; he got to his feet and ran into the village.

"Get back here!" Rikku laughed and ran after him. "You big meanie!"

Just then Yuna and Tidus caught up to them, they stood there, trying to catch their breath as Rikku and Gippal ran into the village.

"Where the hell…do they…get their…energy?" Yuna panted and put her hands on her knees.

"Must be…an…an…Al-bhed thing…" Tidus panted before they followed the two Al-bheds into Besaid village.

"Get back here!" Rikku yelled as she chased Gippal through the village.

"Not a chance!" Gippal yelled and turned to look at her, but as a result to his lack of attention, he ran right into a blitzball player with orange hair, making them fall to the ground.

"Whoa! What's the rush ya?" Wakka said as they both stood up.

"Sorry, I'm kinda-" But before Gippal could explain, Rikku had flung herself at him making him fall to the ground (again) with her on top of him (again).

"You didn't think you could run away from me did ya?" She asked with a smirk.

"It never crossed my mind." Gippal said and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, what's going on, ya?" Wakka asked with a laugh. "Rikku got herself a boyfriend or what?"

"Maybe." Rikku said and grinned wickedly at Gippal.

Gippal groaned and let his head fall back. At this point Yuna and Tidus caught up with them, panting like there was no tomorrow.

"Wakka….we need to…talk to…you and…Lulu in…private…" Yuna panted.

"O…kay.." Wakka said, uncertain of what to make of this. "But uh…try to breathe first, kay?"

"You okay Yunie?" Rikku asked as Yuna and Tidus flopped down on the ground, trying to regain their breath.

* * *

**Bevelle**

"Dammit!" Paine exclaimed as all she saw in the commsphere was a foggy blur.

"The commsphere network is out of order for some time lady Paine." Said a monk in apology.

"And the airship's on maintenance!" Baralai said in annoyance.

"Now what?" Paine asked and kicked a chair.

"I suppose we're gonna have to take the long way." Baralai said and turned to a servant. "Pack all that's necessary for two people to reach Besaid Island."

"Yes praetor!" The servant girl said and hurried off to pack.

"You're coming too?" Paine raised an eyebrow.

"Well…it's a long trip…" Baralai said and shrugged. "Can't let you go alone, you might get hurt."

Paine blushed, but then she chuckled.

* * *

**Besaid**

"So Rikku's like…obsessed with this Gippal guy, right?" Wakka asked after Yuna and Tidus had explained the situation to him, Lulu and the Aurochs. They were all in the old crusader lodge, Rikku was showing Gippal around the village.

"Exactly, and we need your help to make sure he doesn't…abuse that." Yuna said.

"Then why did you bring him?" Lulu asked.

"An alchemist in Djose said it would be safer if she was close to him." Tidus said. "And from my point of view, I don't think we need to worry about Gippal abusing Rikku, it's more like the other way 'round."

"So…Rikku's trying to abuse…him?" Wakka asked with a confused look on his face.

"More like….seduce." Yuna said.

"Is that really a bad thing?" Lulu asked. "As long as it's mutual."

"You have a point," Yuna said. "But since these aren't really Rikku's emotions I don't think it wouldn't be such a good idea of having her let go of her virginity to get Gippal."

"And uh…" Tidus scratched his head. "I think Gippal's getting kinda annoyed from Rikku's treatment."

"So…until we find a cure we're gonna have to keep an eye on those two." Yuna said.

"Well that doesn't sound too hard." Botta said and shrugged.

"Trust me….it's harder than it sounds." Tidus assured him.

* * *

**Besaid beach**

In the meantime; Gippal had managed to hide from Rikku, he was getting tired of her endless pursuit. He was sitting with his back leaning against the rock-wall; he had found a small beach hidden by some cliffs (A/N: the place where you find the Moon crest in FFX).

"Mmh…finally some peace and quiet…" Gippal smiled as he closed his eye and put his hands behind his head.

'Cid's girl can be so annoying..' He thought. 'Sure, I like her…but I have a feeling she's looking for more than a fling….maybe even more than a relationship, and I've never been good at this 'go steady' thing…'

Suddenly Gippal felt a load of icy cold water hit his head and stream down over his entire body, he screamed in shook. He looked up and saw Rikku standing on the ledge above him with an empty bucket; she was sniggering madly.

"Got ya!" She said merrily as she dropped the bucket and jumped off the ledge.

Bad move.

Gippal grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder, Rikku yelped in surprise as he tossed her in the water were she landed with a splash.

"No fair!" She yelled at him, trying to sound angry.

"Now we're even." Gippal smirked.

Rikku pouted and gave him her puppy-dog eyes as she held her hand out nonchalantly.

Gippal sighed and took her hand, nobody could resist Rikku's puppy-dog eyes. He intended to pull her to her feet, but before he could do so, she had dragged him down into the water with her.

"Got ya again!" She exclaimed.

"Dammit Cid's girl!" Gippal yelled and slammed his fist into the water.

"My name is _Rikku_!" Rikku corrected him and pushed his head under water.

As Gippal emerged from the water again he said "Oh, you'll pay for that one, missy!"

"Gotta catch me first!" Rikku shouted merrily as she started to swim over to the original beach, Gippal quickly set off after her.

As she quickly strode out of the water, Rikku slowed her pace down so that Gippal would catch up to her, and when he was close enough; she quickly crouched down and spun her leg around knocking Gippal off his feet. Rikku quickly jumped at him, pinning him down for the hundredth time this day.

"Who's the sucker now, huh?" She chirped at him.

Gippal opened his mouth to counter, but he found it rather difficult to talk while Rikku's tongue was currently halfway down his throat. He tried to pull back, but was unsuccessful as his head was pressed against the sand, instead he found himself responding to the kiss.

'Push her off, push her off of you dammit!' His mind screamed at him, but then he thought 'Oh what the hell, you only live once!'

And with that, he deepened the kiss as he let his tongue slide into Rikku's mouth and put his hands at her hips.

Rikku smiled against his lips.

'I _so_ got ya now!' She thought.

It felt great, and as Rikku pulled back for air she smirked.

"How's that?" She sniggered.

Gippal smirked and flipped her over so that he was now pinning _her_ down.

"Not bad." He said and leaned in.

Rikku closed her eyes, expecting him to kiss her again, but instead she felt the weight of Gippal's body being lifted off of her. When she opened her eyes she saw Gippal running off towards the way to the waterfalls.

"Sucker!" He screamed back at her.

"Heeey!" Rikku yelled and quickly got to her feet. "Get back here!" She ran after him. "Meanie!"

* * *

**Moonflow road**

"I hate shoopuffs." Said a totally soaked, and equally irritated Paine.

"Well, if it hadn't scooped you up, you might've drowned." Baralai said, trying not to laugh at Paine's expression.

"I _can_ swim, you know." Paine said through clenched teeth.

They had just gotten off the shoopuff in the moonflow. A fiend had shown up and it scared the shit (literally) out of the shoopuff. The shoopuff shook, and Paine who had dozed off fell into the water. After Baralai had shot the fiend, the shoopuff hauled Paine up with its trunk.

"Wipe that smile off your face or I'll shove my sword up where the sun doesn't shine." Paine warned.

"I apologize," Baralai said, totally un-affected by Paine's threat. "But I doubt you'd do that."

"And why's that?" Paine asked with a smirk.

"I know you," Baralai said nonchalantly. "You'd never do that to a…._Friend._"

Paine wheeled around and put her sword to Baralai's throat. "Who said you're my friend?" She asked and raised an eyebrow.

Baralai grinned, and in a swift movement he took his staff and smacked the sword away from his throat, in another swift movement he swung the staff and hit Paine's leg from behind making her fall on her back. Baralai knelt in front of her and pinned her arms down.

"Alright then," He said and moved closer to her face. "You wouldn't do that to your…_boyfriend._" And with that he pressed his lips against hers in a quick kiss, and then he got up and quickly continued to walk.

It took Paine a couple of seconds to register what had happened, but then she blinked and quickly got up and ran after Baralai, who had started to run.

"Hey! Get back here!" She yelled at him and swung her sword at him. "You're supposed to be a gentleman!"

"Gippal's having a bad influence on me!" Baralai yelled back at her and laughed as Paine chased him all the way to Djose highroad.

* * *

(A/N) Wow, I threw in a little PainexBaralai there too! Now, what do you guys want most? A PainexBaralai fluff (big one, that is), or a RikkuxGippal lemon? You decide!

Til next time...REVIEW!...please?


End file.
